Introvert
by Potato Note
Summary: June 21, 2014; Savannah June, an introverted and anxious girl falls asleep in her room in the middle of the day, waking up after a dark nightmare, only to find that she's not home anymore. In fact, she's far from it, and she's terrified.


**Hello and thank you for reading this. This chapter is going to be a bit short since sense it **_**is **_**the first one, and I'm a bit bad when it comes to making long chapters. However, I'll try to make the others after it a bit longer. Anyway, this is a Death Note fanfic about an introverted girl named Savannah June who wakes up after falling asleep in her room, only to find that she's not at home anymore and she's not too happy and a bit terrified. I hope you enjoy and remember to follow if you do!**

**-Potato Note**

**Introvert**

**Chapter 1: Terror**

"Savvy! Come eat!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. A low groan escapes my lips as stand from my bed, my dark brown hair waving down half my back and fading into a light blond. Unlike most days when I wore my pajamas all day, I had been forced to actually get dressed. I don't exactly understand why, but I was told we were going somewhere. I leave my messy room and head down the stairs in my faded skinny jeans with holes in the knees, blue striped tank top, and white socks. Shoes just weren't comfortable at the moment, and it's not like I was leaving right that second. Making my way into the kitchen, giggles run past me and sit at the table, it's not long until I realize exactly what it is.

"Gavyn! Give it back!"

"It's mine now, Zach!"

"Gavyn!"

Gavyn, who's only four years younger than me, lets out a heavy laugh as Zach, who's a year younger then Gavyn, glares at him, steam practically coming out of his ears. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I sit across from the youngest, a bit annoyed by their antics. Of course, I had no idea what Gavyn had stolen, but honestly, I didn't care. My mother comes over with macaroni and sets our plates in front of the three of us before scolding my brothers. It was all tuned down though, my thoughts running through my head like a wildfire. Most of it was about anime and other things, crossovers, a new fanfiction idea, and immediately a smile crosses my face. However, the main thing crossing my mind was Death Note.

It didn't take much time to come across a new idea for a story, or a crossover to be more specific. It's always been quite easy for me to come up with these things, new ideas and things to do. Being fourteen I believe I have an advantage over my creative mind, I'm able to come up with things faster and am always in overdrive. Despite that creative side, I'm an extreme introvert and a nervous wreck. Although I'm not sure why, when it comes to being social, I'd rather not. It truly _is _horrible having to live like this, not being able to answer the phone because of being scared of the outcome. I feel like if I can't even go outside or plan something without feeling terrified, so I always stay inside and keep to myself.

But it's not like I don't have any friends, I used to talk to them all the time, but summer… It kind of makes it all go dry.

As I finish up my lunch, I stand and put what I need to in the sink and head back upstairs to my room, immediately laying on my bed. My eyelids were beginning to get heavy, even though it's only about 2:30 pm. The thing with me is, I tend to stay up late into early morning and sometime I don't get any sleep at all, just like last night. No matter how much of a coward I am, I'm never scared enough to not read a creepypasta at night. Luckily, it's the summertime so I'm allowed to stay up longer than usual, but if my mother knew she would kill me.

As my eyes close and I feel slumber slowing taking over, consuming me. My eyes open as I try to stay awake, I didn't want to sleep just yet. I wanted to go downstairs and eat that banana cream pie in the fridge, I didn't want anyone else to eat it before I could. But I couldn't move, I was too tired and wouldn't move, no matter how much motivation I put into trying to convince myself. I guess that delicious banana cream pie wasn't enough to get me up. The last thing I heard was the faint ring of a bell.

_Nothing was there. There was nothing to see. Nothing that I was able to see anyway. I'm… Scared. Terrified to be exact. Why am I here? I don't understand. Where am I? I don't want to be here. I need to call for help. But, I can't, I can't do anything. Scream, talk, move, all I can do is hope and tremble._

_It feels like I've been in here forever and I'm beginning to think I'll be here forever. I haven't woken up and nothing has happened. There's no noise to hear, nowhere. Maybe… Maybe this is what it's like to be dead, nonexistent. It feels horrible. Everything is so cold, so dark, so alone… I… I don't want to be in here anymore…_

_Like my prayers were answered, the sound of a continuous ringing bell slowly begins to grow louder in my ear to a point where it hurts. Tears stream down my face, like they had been doing ever since I had arrived in this dark nothingness, but this time, they're hot and sting my cheeks. Everything hurts, the pain unimaginable at this point. A sudden scream escapes my lips, but why was I able to scream? I wasn't before. Then, everything is obstructed by a bright light and I find myself unable to see once more, but this time in an endless white._

_Soon enough, everything fades and I'm finally able to see through the blinding light. But the air… It's different._

I shoot up, letting out a brief scream as I examine the room around me. Everything is just as I left it. I'm in my room. A wide smile crosses my lips, tears still running down my cheeks as I shake and tremble. "I-I'm alive! I'm safe! Ha… Ha… Hahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh, now that I knew it was just a horrible dream and that I had panicked for nothing. How could I have been so stupid? I'm only fourteen, of course I wasn't going to die. I, Savannah Lilly June, thought I was going to die!

Scoffing, I get up and check my phone, a Samsung Galaxy S2, turning it on to check the time.

_4:37 pm; Friday, December 17, 2004_

I feel all the blood rush from my face. "Wh-What…? No… This… This isn't possible…" I say, my body racking in fear. How can it be 2004? Ten years ago. 'Maybe it's just a glitch,' I thought. 'I mean, I have pictures on my phone dated from 2004 even though I didn't even have a phone in 2004. I'll just have to fix it…' I quickly go to my analog clock, attempting to change the date back. "June 21, 2014. There done." A soft sigh escapes my lips as I feel myself start to calm down, even though I still felt like something was wrong, but I always felt like that after I panic.

Walking over to my closet through a pile of clothes that I never bothered to put away, I spot a pair of grey converse and feel nostalgia wash over me. I absolutely loved that pair of shoes and couldn't help but think of the warm feeling I'll get once putting them on. After an eternity of just staring, I finally convince myself to put them on, but feel a bit weird that I'm attached to a pair of sneakers that I could easily replace and had no sentimental value _at all_. But hey, I'm weird.

Slipping my shoes onto my feet, I glance over to the small bookshelf in the closet and through the overhanging clothes, I see my _Death Note_ manga; volume 1; an actual Death Note which I had ordered off Amazon and is just a prop, and that strange book I hadn't quite finished reading called _L: Change the WorLd_. My heart was still racing a bit and I couldn't help but feel anxious when staring at the items, but I knew if anything could take my mind off the situation, it was Death Note. So, tying my shoes and snatching up the three items along with my phone case which was actually for an IPhone, I head out of my room to go read downstairs. "Hey, mom! You still-" My heart stops for a moment after examining my surroundings, my dark brown eyes wide in terror as I feel my entire body start to shake. Tears begin to flood my eyes, a couple starting to run down my face as my vision becomes blurry. My head lowers, allowing hair to fall over my eyes and my tears to be hidden. This is what I always did when I cried, especially in public, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I stayed quiet and use my hair to hide my face. I hug my books to my chest, my phone in my pocket with its case on.

Nothing was right. You don't just walk outside of your second floor bedroom and find yourself standing on the sidewalk of a busy city street. Not to mention that the house that you lived in was in the middle of a lazy neighborhood cul de sac! Things like that don't just happen. I raise my head just enough to examine the area one last time and find it exactly the same. The cloudy, greyish blue sky, the freshly fallen snow, the tall buildings. At first, the city seemed unknown to me, but then I saw something that made my sad and scared eyes widen. On a sigh to what looked to be a subway entrance, was Japanese symbols. I knew exactly where I was now. But _why_? Why was I here? I don't get it.

A cold breeze comes over me and I shiver, suddenly remembering what I'm wearing. Scanning the area, I notice all the heavy clothing people wore and find myself starting to internally panic. 'They're all staring at me… I don't blame them though. I would too if I saw someone dressed like I am.' My head lowers once more as I squeeze my eyes shut. 'Maybe it really is 2004... Just look at their phones… that one girl had a flip phone… If that's the case, then I can't let anyone see mine… Its way too advanced for this year. I guess it's a good thing that I have a case… It could easily be mistaken for a wallet. But what if someone tries to steal it thinking it _is _a wallet? I mean, it does have pockets I keep my money in, but if anyone sees my phone I'm dead!' Worrisome thoughts continue to invade my mind and making me panic even more before a cold gust reminds me I'm still standing out in the cold. "Need to get inside… but where?"

After a long moment of shivering silently and frantically trying to think of what I could possibly do, I remember the subway entrance I had seen only minutes before. 'It's… the best option I have at the moment…' With a hesitant nod to myself, I make my way over to the stairs leading to the hopefully warm subway station. My shivering becomes more violent with every step, hair still covering my eyes with silent tears streaming down my face. As I lower into the busy station, I start to feel warmer, a bit safer too, but that's probably only because the smell of food filled the air. 'Oh, right… these types of places usually have some small shops. I guess that's good…' Reaching the bottom step, I let out a soft sigh of relief. It was still a bit chilly, but it was a lot warmer than it was outside. With my books pressed tightly against my small chest, I walk down the station with so much weighing on my shoulders. Luckily, my crying had stopped and I was left to just sniffle, but the fact that I was terrified was still there. I didn't blame myself though, anyone would, but I doubt anything like this would ever happen to anyone else anyway.

The questions that scared me the most were the simplest ones. Why was I even here? How was I here? What about my family and friends? Where would I eat? Sleep? I can't stay in this station forever. I'm only fourteen, I'm scared…

What feels like an eternity of unanswered questions run through my head as I subconsciously make my way over to a bench and pull my knees my knees to my chest, hugging my books like they were a lifeline. "I want to go home…" A soft and almost inaudible whisper escapes my lips, my body trembling in fear as I wait for something to happen. _Anything_. Sadly, my cowardice got the best of me and I was left with nothing but fear, fear that would most likely traumatize me and haunt me for the rest of my life. "I'm too young to be going through all this…" I mumbled. I knew that there were kids younger than me that had to go through all their life with no one, but I hadn't been truly alone all my life. I had been with my family and friends and I was happy. Even though I was never really around them and upstairs in my room, I knew that they were there and that all I needed to do was get up and go downstairs and I would see them. But now, I couldn't, and that's what truly scared me. I wasn't used to any of this, I was afraid. Truly and utterly afraid.

I bury my head in my knees and let out soft sobs, audible but not enough to be heard from less than a foot away. "I'm pathetic… A wimp… A coward…" My shaky voice echoing in my ears. I always tried to stay optimistic, but it too much to handle. Just then, I hear the sound of someone collapsing and pick my head up just enough to see what had happened sniffling and shaking. My muscles tense and I become unable to do anything as I stare at the man on the ground, his head turned towards the closing doors. 'No… It can't be… It looks just like…' Afraid to see who he's looking at but curious at the same time, I left my head up slightly more, only enough to see the familiar jacket. I won't let my head go any higher to see the face of this figure, because I already know who it is. Right before the doors close, I let out a terrified, inaudible whisper, my knees just barely covering my mouth to shield any lip reading.

"Light Yagami."


End file.
